danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Peko Pekoyama/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Concept Art Sparkling Justice.png|Peko with the masks of Sparkling Justice. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Peko's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Peko beta.png|Peko's beta design. Peko beta (2).jpg|Peko's beta design (2). Early Pekoyama.png|Peko's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Peko's intro.jpg|Peko's introduction. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mikan and Teruteru in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mkian, and Teruteru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Yukizome announced Pekoyama.jpg|Peko looked at her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome and her classmates. Class 77th.jpg|Peko gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko not to intervene in Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Peko and Mikan Tsumiki under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Episode 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko that Natsumi Kuzuryu is attending the Reserve Course. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Peko as a member of Ultimate Despair and the tool of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Nekomaru, Peko and Akane about to fight Future Foundation. Peko vs Munakata .jpeg|Peko's sword clashed with Kyosuke Munakata's. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Peko opening.jpg|Peko in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Pekoyama.jpg|Peko introducing herself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Peko at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 Coconut beach party 2.jpg|Peko helps Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Soda, Teruteru Hanamura and Hajime Hinata at Special events, "Coconut Party". All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 68.png|Peko in her bathing suit. Pekoyama's Sore wa chigau yo.png|"I'VE SEEN THROUGH IT!" Event 76.png|Peko escaping from the window. Event 77 (1).png|Peko with her bamboo sword. Event 77 (2).png|Peko revealed herself as the "Sparkling Justice." Event 78.png|Peko removes her Sparkling Justice mask as the others discover that she was just acting. Event 79.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's (fake) reaction on what Peko did to Mahiru Koizumi. Event 80.png|Fuyuhiko's (real) reaction on what Peko did to Mahiru. Event 81.png|Fuyuhiko's relationship with Peko revealed. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Class Trial Summary Trial 2 Act 1.png|Trial 2 Act. 1. Trial 2 Act 2.png|Trial 2 Act. 2. Trial 2 Act 3.png|Trial 2 Act. 3. Trial 2 Act 4.png|Trial 2 Act. 4. Trial 2 Act 5.png|Trial 2 Act. 5. Trial 2 Act 5 (2).png|Trial 2 Act. 5. (2) Trial 2 Act 6.png|Trial 2 Act. 6. Trial 2 Act 6 (2).png|Trial 2 Act. 6. (2) Trial 2 Act 6 (3).png|Trial 2 Act. 6. (3) Peko culpit.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. Peko culpit (2).png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. (2) Comic 21.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. (3) Special Pekoyama report card.png|Peko's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do8_1280.png|Peko's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Peko in manga.jpg|Peko saying that Hajime's feeling better already. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Peko about to fight with Akane and Nidai.png|Peko about to attack Akane and Nekomaru, if it is needed. No no way really Hinata.png|Peko's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Peko angry with Monokuma for the death of Usami. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Peko and Mikan watching Kazuichi breakdown. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Peko's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Peko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Pekostage.jpg|Peko's (Yu Hamagashira) Full Outfit in the play. Stagepeko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Peko and Fuyuhiko. Ibukipeko.jpg|Peko and Ibuki. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Kiyotaka and Peko.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. tumblr_n0agxeUuhw1rv0g28o1_400.png|Official art of Peko from the DR Reload artbook. Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Official Art of Peko with Genocide Jack. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Peko Pekoyama on the official site.png|Peko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Pekoyama.png|Peko on the official English site. PekoPekoPekoPekoyamaDangan3.png|Peko's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.